Dale Phantom
Dale Phantom was created by and owned by Takota95. Dale Phantom is a Fighter Pilot with the 39th Air Core in the T.R.A.F, he is also part Vampire and from the western woods Vampire Legion in Trussia. He is male and a orange and black fox. Bio Dale Phantom was born in the Western Wood of Trussian known as the Legion Forest which is his home the Trussian Vampire Clans. He was born ans aised in a Gothic style Clastle. Later he would join the Trussian Air Force and be assigned to the 39th Army Air Core. After several years in training he would meet and befriend Captain Tirchai who would be his best frind in the army and Division. After Several years and much time in combat Dale received the Phoenix Cross along side Tirchai. At the same time he was the succesor and promoted to Air Copral. From there he would remain as leader of the air core of the 39th army for many more years and see many more missions. During on of them he and Tirachai were ambushed and betraied and in the afterward Trachai lost his limbs but Dale being a Vampire and having ability to heal qicker was sent back to service to find those responsible. He found many but they all killed themselves from what their leader would do. Upon coming back he found his Tirchai left the army and was dis-charged, later he went MIA and Dale came to the conclusion he passed away and his Unit gave him a memorial. Until one day he walked into the mess hall at their base, Dale would welcome back his friend and he would continue to visit him and serve His Nation. Personality Dale is an honest, honorable, and a humble Soldier. He is decisive and calculating in his moves and thinking. He will always win in any combat situation, even if he looses he wins (Get the Picture?) He is also very caring and honest, when hid friend Tirchai went missing he had to be locked up only because he almost killed himself trying to loo for him! Appearance Dale Phantom is a Orange and Black Fox, he has Orange fur on his body and black fur on his legs. He also has a Black underbelly and black tipped ears. His tail is also orange as well as his eyes are all black, the being somewhat Satanonic and hypnotizing. This is because he is a vampire and it is either he has hypnotic glowing eyes or Black and terrifing. Trivia Random Dale is a Phantom Vampire, he can fade, turn invisible, and go through solid objects. Dale befriended a Pup named Tirchai, they both were in the army and our on the same command counsel for their unit. Dale is a Fighter Pilot with the Trussian Empires 39th Air core. About him I thought of him one day while Day dreaming. He is a distant Cousin of Braty. Both care about each other but they are from different Vampire types. Dale does not drink Blood, as a Phantom Vampire he eats only fruits, worms, and various small animals. Due to his family is Tribal, so they rome from place to place.